just for tonight
by Ilovereading
Summary: Hermione is left alone after the war with nothing but her grief until Harry arrives with a very important message


A/N I know that I should be writing the rest of returning home and I apologise for those of you that want me to update but I have a bad case of writers block where that story is concerned. This is a one shot I wrote while sitting in my common room at school and had this crazy urge to write this fic and so that is how it came to be so sorry for any thing that doesn't make sense as I just wrote what I thought and that is all I didn't even plan on putting it on to this site but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did I wouldn't be writing for this website I'd be in the middle of writing the 7th Harry Potter book

Just for tonight

She sat staring at the blank wall. It wasn't always that way, but neither was she. It used to be filled with pictures of the people she loved but now they were gone torn down by her in her grief. She was the most powerful witch of her age. She was the one of the best friends of the saviour of the wizarding world. But to herself she was nothing. She knew it had been a bad idea to fall for him, but she did it anyway. He had warned her that it wasn't safe; that he would only hurt her. She thought she could change him; help him. She had been wrong, and now Hermione Jane Granger Snape was staring at a wall wishing she could have been there to say goodbye. He had helped to save the world. He had saved Harry and so saved the world from the hands of the most feared man of all time. But now he was gone. No one will know or care, but she would and she would always love him for it. It was too painful to think she might have saved him. She wiped her eyes; cast a glamour charm so that they wouldn't see that she had been crying. As she left her room Harry wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "He knew, he told me before he died that you should keep her, and asked that you tell her that her father loved her and will be watching over her." At this Hermione gave the first genuine smile since she had found out that Severus had jumped in front of the Dark Lords curse. He had known and had loved their daughter; he had saved them all and would still be watching over them. It was at this moment Hermione realised that her life was not over and that she still had a reason to live and that was the one thing she had left of Severus - His daughter.

Eleven years later as Hermione sat in the great hall watching the sorting for the tenth year she looked at her daughter who was so like the father she had never known. "Snape, Emily" Professor Flitwick announced over the almost silent Great Hall (McGonagall had now become headmistress) Emily stepped forward and placed the sorting hat on her head, within moments it shouted "Slytherin" Hermione gave a small smile "that should make you happy Severus" she thought.

After the Start of Year feast was over Hermione led the First year Slytherins to their dormitory (she had been made an honorary Slytherin after her marriage to Snape). Just as she was about to leave for her own rooms Emily threw her arms around her mother, "Would he have been proud of me?" Hermione didn't need to ask who her daughter meant as she had asked this question many times before. Hermione wrapped her arms around Emily's small frame and as she was about to answer they heard a voice say, "I will always be proud of you, my daughter, and I will always love you." Both Hermione and Emily looked up just in time to see billowing black robes round the corner of the dungeon corridor. They held each other not daring to believe that they had really heard it and both fearing that it was their imagination or worse a cruel prank. Hermione stood up and gave her daughter one last kiss goodnight before leaving the dungeon common room.

As she stood outside the rooms she had once shared with the dark and mysterious Potions Master she let a tear slip down her face. I t had only been a memory, that was all.

She gave the password and walked into her rooms for they were his no longer. She followed her nightly ritual so that she did not remember what she once had within these rooms and slid into her bed. As she closed her eyes she felt his arms wrap around her as they had done so many times before and her heart ached for it to be real. She let her tears fall freely and whispered "I wish this was true, if only you were really here". To her shock o voice answered "I am real, I have come back to you, Dumbledore found a way to bring me back, I am home." The tears that had begun to fall earlier continued but they were no longer tears of longing but tears of joy for she was once again in the close embrace of the man she loved, the man that she had thought was lost to her forever. He softly kissed away her tears and held her gently each knowing that they did not need words to tell the other what they were both feeling at that moment. Just as Hermione was about to fall into the most peaceful sleep she had had in years she remembered Emily. She was just about to run and fetch their daughter when Severus held her a little tighter and said "We have the rest of our lives to spend with our daughter, lets leave her to make some new friends we can surprise her in the morning." at Hermione's protests he whispered "Just for tonight" she just nodded and went to sleep while Severus watched over her as if he refused to believe she was once again in his arms.

The next morning the Snape family were finally reunited. McGonagall decided that in honour of not only the return of Severus but also the return of Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Charlie Weasley (who was killed during the final battle against Voldemort) as well as countless others who had been killed in the final battle for the light, that a feast should be held at Hogwarts and that there should be no lessons for the rest of the week.

From that day many things have happened. Hermione and Severus had four more children; Harry became Minister for Magic and on the retirement of McGonagall became the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has seen since the great founders themselves. Ron became an international Quiddich Star and at Harry's request became the next Minister for Magic. But the most significant thing that happened was that in her first year at Hogwarst Emily Snape, daughter to the bat of the dungeons became friends with a Potter an a Weasley, just like her mother and to her fathers great annoyance. The tree friends had may great advetures just like their parents but that is another story.

A/N well thats it its not very long but i woul love for you to Review as it doesnt take very long and i love to recieve them

Thanks for reading


End file.
